


Not So Independence Day

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Damian is the oldest, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick is the youngest, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Overprotective Damian, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Robin reversal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: Maybe they hadn’t noticed…If he acted normal and Bruce kept his mouth shut they would never know. Damian would never know...“Robin, get your ass out here right now!”Or they already knew and had come here to chew his ass from here to Arkham.





	Not So Independence Day

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and started typing and this is where it took me. 
> 
> ALSO JUSTICE LEAGUE... BUT THE SECOND END CREDIT SCENE... OMG, THE IDEAS. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my little fic!! :D

Jason rolled his eyes as he walked up to where Damian sat at the Bat-computer. His oldest brother was typing away furiously, not taking his eyes off the screen for a second.

“He’s going to be okay you know.” He said nonchalantly as he leaned against the chair, Damian didn’t reply or even acknowledge him simply kept carrying typing. Jason didn’t take it personally if he had then he would have gone mad, especially when it involved Damian, even worse if it was something to do with Dick. Jason would never admit it but he totally had a soft spot for his little brother, hell he even knew Tim, the fucking infamous Red Hood, had a fondness for the little acrobat, prowling around the streets and making sure that no one hurt their baby bird. However, something he never expected was that Damian ‘ _ no emotion _ ’ Wayne to take a liking to the boy, not only that but to go as far as to make Dick the Robin to his Batman.

In fact, Damian’s fondness for Dick went further then it did for both him and Tim, the oldest was, in fact, overprotective of their little brother.

Sure they were all protective of the youngest, Dick was lively, innocent and lovable and they all wanted to protect him from the horrors that the world had to offer, especially their world. However, Damian took that to the next level, from tracking devices on both Robin and Dick Grayson to vetting anyone that came within a certain distance of his little Robin, and any unknown variables were dealt with accordingly. For example, the pair was once in the city shopping center so that Dick could pick out his Christmas present. Dick stopped to do a bit of window shopping at a toy store, while Damian had carried on walking and a salesman had seen Dick at the window, thinking that he could have a potential sale for his cheap flimsy light-up toys approach the little vigilante however before he could even get within arms reach, screamed out in pain as the salesman's wrist cracked,  _ broken _ , as the man was without warning slammed harshly into the nearest wall with a face full of furious Damian Wayne.

There was another incident where out on patrol back in their dynamic duo days where Robin ended up against a group of thugs who were previously attempting to mug a woman, when one got a lucky shot it and hit Robin in his face, knocking him off balance and split his lip only for Batman to swoop down and beat the ever loving shit out of the man who had landed a hand on his partner, the others thugs had run away screaming and scampered away from the carnage that they’d just witness while the poor thug was bawling on the floor crying like a baby while Batman walked over to him, literally, he purposely stood on the man ribs to get to Robin, who he reached out gently to.

So yeah, Damian was very protective of Dick.

“Dick’s with Bruce, he’s going to be fine.” He tried again reassuringly, he had only come down here so could use the computer to access the files and update a couple of them after his last mission but he obviously wasn’t going to get anywhere near doing so if Damian was here.

“Father is foolish for not allowing me to accompany them.” Damian finally replied turning to face Jason while the screens played whatever Damian was doing beforehand.

Jason scoffed, “Damian, firstly Dick wouldn’t have any fun at all there with your mothering. This is his day to finally see the Hall of Justice, you know how excited he was about it along with his friends that you don’t approve of.”

“West is too reckless and impulsive, Harper is a bad example, though Kaldur’ahm isn’t bad… for an Atlantean.” Damian replied stoically.

“Roy isn’t as bad as you think he is and Wally is well, Wally but he’s a nice guy.” Jason tried to reason.

“Nice isn’t good enough for Grayson,” Damian stated and Jason doesn’t argue because really, he kind of feels the same, he wants the best for his little brother.

“The other reason you are not allowed to go is that you both disapprove and criticise the other Justice League members whenever you meet.”

“If Father was as incompetent as the rest I would chastise him as well.”

Jason blinked slowly, “That’s good to know but that wasn’t what I meant…”

Damian scoffed, “Either way I should have accompanied them.”

Jason rolled his eyes again, something he tended to be doing a lot more often when he spent it with his brothers. Honestly, between Tim and his dramatics, we get it you died and you were mad that Bruce didn’t kill the Joker but get over yourself, Dick’s hyperactivity, butchering of the English language and bad puns and Damian being well Damian, Jason remembers why he moved out.

“He’ll be fine.”

Suddenly alarms went off and Damian spun around back to the computer, typing in a few things as the alarms and started pressing buttons at a speed that Jason struggled to keep up with.

The next second a security footage of Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad sneaking out of the Hall of Justice, Batman or the other Leaguers nowhere in sight. Jason frowned, noticing that Roy was missing, wondering where his friend had gone, especially after spotting the stupid hat that Jason always mocked that the redhead always wore was trampled and laying on the floor.  

The oldest sibling rewound the footage and both brothers watched and listened to the small group of teen discuss going after an organization called Cadmus, something which flagged itself up almost instantly on the computer files as somewhere that needed careful watching.

“You were saying?” Damian replied almost mockingly.

Jason sighed in defeat as he walked towards the changing room, “I’ll call Tim.”

* * *

Dick fidgeted nervously he’d already received lecture off Batman and the rest of League, and after the adrenaline and hype of being part of his own team with Wally, Kaldur and the newly found Superboy! Unfortunately, Roy had left and rejected his and Wally’s offers about joining the newly formed team. Also, he knew the one given by Batman wasn’t the only lecture he was going to get. In fact, it was only the warm-up lecture to the complete dressing-down he was going to get from his brothers once he got back.

Maybe they hadn’t noticed…

If he acted normal and Bruce kept his mouth shut they would never know.  _ Damian _ would never know...

_ “ _ Robin, get your ass out here  _ right now _ ! _ ”   _

Or they already knew and had come here to chew his ass from here to Arkham.

Even worse, the voice belonged to Tim,  _ Red Hood _ , calling for him.

_ Well, shit. _

He was probably never going to see the team again…

Wally, who was standing next to him as they waited for their mentors, whistled loudly and smirked smugly and Dick wanted to hit him. “Someone’s in trouble.” 

“Shut up, Wally.”

“DICK!” That was Jason and, by the sounds of it, they were getting close.

“Really big trouble,” Wally mocked as Dick winced, not only did Jason and Tim sound mad and furious but the worst brother had yet be heard. Damian would probably kill him for nearly getting himself killed, which was kind of ironic but at the same time scared the hell out of him. His oldest brother could be worse than Batman when he wanted to.

_ “Grayson!” _

Oh yes, he was so dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Alsoooo next Tuesday Batman Telltale season 2 episode three is out!!! I CAN'T WAIT. UGH. UGHHHHHH...


End file.
